Journal OneShot PWP SSHP
by CrisNoWait
Summary: After the war Harry returns to school to complete his education, some things have not changed on the surface, however, Harry discovers the benefits of keep up appearances.


Title: Journal  
Author: CrisNoWait  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Paring: Snape/Potter  
Rating: XGC 18+

"Milkweed! Why are you in my NEWTS class Potter? It is obvious to everyone in wizarding community that you do not possess the aptitude to succeed in a course that requires the brain's four quadrants."

A humming silence hovered over the dark dungeon, everyone staring at either Harry or the taunting Potion Professor.

Harry breathed, deliberately slow trying to calm the temper that he mastered one year ago. Although, that was before he made the decision to become an Auror and move forward with the required curriculum. The only class he was in danger of failing was NEWTS Potions.

'Damn it all!' Harry thought grabbing up his supplies with the rest of the class. Shoving everything away, this class was not any different from any other class he had taken with the hooknose freak.

It seems to Harry the highlight of Snape's day was how harshly he could humiliate him in front of everyone. The man only showed signs of pleasure when Harry was depressed, embarrassed, or worse, serving detention doing a filthy job that would undoubtedly make the Gryffindor nauseous.

Ron joined Harry, followed closely by Hermione both looking distressed by the angry display. Severus Snape has a tongue well known for its harshness and students were usually his victims.

"Don't sweat it mate." Ron reassured, patting him on the back.

"Oh Harry, that was so unfair, Professor Snape should never have spoke to you that way." Hermione agreed, in a lowered voice.

Draco glanced over at Harry, surrounded as usual by his fan club. Lifting his bag on a wide shoulder, he called over to the raven, smirk firmly in place. "What's the matter Potter? Not enough time for you to study with your social schedule?" Goyle howled loudly, more than the joke called for.

That did not bother the blond Slytherin, he merely punched his friend playfully laughing along with him, and joining the departing students.

Harry glared after the annoying *teacher's pet* considering which nasty spell would best fit the situation. However, Snape brought him back to reality quickly, dismissing Harry's friends with a dark look.

"Mr. Potter you will report here for detention at six o'clock this evening."

Green eyes stared angrily at the older wizard; Harry forced himself to respond with as much dignity as he could muster. "Yes, Sir," He hissed, leaving when Snape waved him off not bothering to look up at Harry.

He left the dungeon quickly for his next lesson, unfortunately; the remaining courses did not improve his mood. He skipped lunch to work through two free periods completing his homework assignments. Harry knew if he allowed one class to fall behind; it would ruin his opportunity to pass his NEWTS.

Harry felt that a career as an Auror; will be the only place for him in the world. He never considered any other occupation. The thought of failing potions caused him many a sleepless night.

With renewed determination, after grabbing a few mouthfuls at dinner, Harry set off for the dungeon to serve his detention. He wanted to confront Snape and set a new precedent with the overbearing greasy hair Potion Master. Resolute to explain how much he wanted to pass NEWTS potion and how much becoming an Auror means to him.

Harry took several deep breaths before knocking on the dungeon door, the dark cool space in the short corridor made Harry shiver surprised, Snape did not answer. He knocked a second time, and then did a quick spell to determine the time. The Gryffindor frowned he was only a few minutes early; it was not like Snape to miss a detention.

Taking a deep breath Harry turned the knob letting himself in and stepping toward the front of the class where his desk from earlier had an assignment from the greasy hair bat. Sighing inwardly, Harry set to work on more than a dozen essay's all on the properties of various plants and there uses in potion making.

Several hours later, neck and back aching, Harry dropped his quill looking at Snape's empty desk He wondered why the Slytherin Head of House had not made an appearance. Harry stood to stretch his legs, walking about the aisle close to his desk for no particular reason he found himself standing at the black board staring at his teacher's delicate penmanship.

'Nasty old buzzard has feminine handwriting.' Harry chuckled, silently shaking his head turning to Snape's neat desk everything on the surface in an unmarked file, besides a dark cover book. This book look vaguely familiar to the Gryffindor, he lightly touched the cool leather surface, flicking open the black cover with one finger.

The handwriting within was definitely his Potion Master's delicate scrawl, however the textual contents left the emerald-eyed teen breathless, gripping the book a few inches from his nose absorbing the tantalizing manuscript.

A loud drumming noise caused Harry to look up, startled at the sound of swift footfalls in the hall. He quickly replaced the journal and dashed to his seat, red faced. Harry took a deep breath and held it as the dungeon door opened slowly just before Snape crossed the threshold.

It took Harry lots of willpower not to look at his potion professor directly as the dark cloaked male stood at his side.

"Did you complete the assignment?" Snape asked slowly, watching Harry's flushed profile, and smirking behind the Gryffindor's back. Harry quietly handed over his detention work still not speaking.

He did not trust his voice to maintain a casual tone, feeling the overwhelming heat in his face and trousers; he really wanted to get away from the cynical educator.

Instead of stepping away with the Gryffindor's assignments, the man chose to stand next to Harry. The teen cringed inwardly since the Slytherin monarch stood close enough he felt the soft swipe of the older male's robes against his shoulder.

Harry shivered, catching a whiff of Snape's earthy male scent, an amoretto fragrance like fresh mulch and mint leaves. He associated that with the green houses and the forbidden forests, which happen to be one of Harry's favorite places at Hogwarts, it made him shift uncomfortably, reminded of the provocative story in Snape's journal.

'Did he really write that?' Harry thought unable to keep his eyes from darting to the leather bound manuscript still on the Professor's desk.

He swallowed, a dry lump croaking when he realized Snape was speaking to him. "Pardon me Professor, you were saying?" Green eyes looked up guiltily staring in dark hooded orbs.

One eyebrow arched disbelievingly then the man leaned closer to Harry's frozen form, so close their shoulders pressed together as Snape repeated his question.

"Look here, what is this ingredient? It is inconceivable how you understand this scribble and yet expect me to be able to read it!" He added when Harry managed to break the penetrating glare and look down at the paper, Snape's long index finger, with manicured nail pointing under a particular word.

Harry groaned inwardly, ignoring the insult. The Professors hot breath wafting over his face reminded him of another erotic lusty tidbit. He did not know how to respond his cock straining against his boxers, due in part to his awkward position.

"Oh uhh … sorry Professor, I'll be more careful." He managed, at last leaning away from Snape as the man leaned over his shoulder, hot amoretto breath washing down his neck. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"You look a bit flushed, Potter." The potion master whispered taking a deep whiff of the Gryffindor and exhaling softly. "Is there anything wrong?" he paused then added. "Anything I can do for you?" The straining fabric in Harry's lap evident; a conniving smile inched the corners of his thin lips.

Harry stared, deliberately forward shaking his head. "I guess I'm just tired and need some rest," he shifted a little trying to hide his excitement.

To the Gryffindor's horror, his Professor leaned into his ear, hot breath making his length spasm as the husky voice rumbled in his ear.

"Are you sure, Mr. Potter?"

The green-eye teen turned, blushing violet and staring in the darkest eyes he has ever seen, Harry gulped audibly, his tongue darting out wetting his lips.

"I…I…ah…"

Snape stood, pleased with Harry's reaction. "I expect you this weekend with this assignment complete," He paused considering his eyes fixated on his desk. "Eight o'clock and you will meet me here."

Harry stared oval eyes blinking owlishly. "Sir, this weekend is our monthly trip to Hogsmede."

Snape looked down, his nose at the open mouth Gryffindor, and then hissed. "So it is, do not miss my detention, under any circumstances." Snape dismissed the teen, his cloak fluttering when he turned on his heel. Harry knew there would be no getting out of it he glared reproachfully, wondering what Snape had in store for him this weekend.

~#~

The only problem Harry realized with a detention with the greasy hair bastard is he would not get a chance to read that book again. Harry did really want to read it, if possible steal it make copies and read at his leisure. This is what he convinced himself, with his head pressed against the Prefect wall in their private bathroom.

Harry stroked himself faster, eyes screwed shut, hot water spaying over him, his forehead pressed against off white tiles. The only thoughts on Harry Potters' mind were how many times did Severus Snape fu*k that boy?

He envisioned the older wizard bending a teen over his desk and slamming into him mercilessly. All the while, the kid begged for a harder and faster pounding.

With a loud groan, Harry came hard clenching his jaw and swallowing a twinge of regret. The humiliation always cloaked his masturbation, he didn't know why it bothered him to do it; perhaps because it was his fifth time in two days, and an early morning jack off seemed inappropriate in many ways to the still prudish Gryffindor.

'Why beat myself up over it?' Harry thought, soaping his manhood once again. 'I am attracted to him that's just what it is. It must be because of that damn book, I've got to get my hands on it.'

Over the last two days, Harry had managed to stay out of Snape's line of attack. He actually felt he was improving greatly, despite the fact that he could hardly keep his eyes from wandering after the domineering figure circling his fellow classmates. Harry only risked staring after completing his daily assignment. He was surprised with his sudden success in producing acceptable concoctions.

Dazedly watching Snape's desk wondering if an opportunity to get in it would present itself, he was shocked when the biting voice drawled near him.

"Mr. Potter; let's see what you've done." Snape had slithered up the aisle next to Harry peering in each person's cauldron, disappointed with his or her pitiable attempts. The students in his opinion were not working at their full potential.

Gazing in the Gryffindor's potion, Snape lifted the ladle pouring the contents back in the simmering pot; everything was perfect. A smile almost inched one side of his mouth before he mastered his reaction. He was impressed, of all people to grasp this technique, 'The boy who lived.'

Onyx eyes shifted slowly up, staring in a self-assured visage. The pride in Harry's face was rare, even at the height of the wizarding war Potter had remained unpretentious almost annoyingly so in Severus opinion.

"How did you produce this potion, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked with an unintentional harsh edge.

Harry smirked, returning a contemptuous glare. "What's the matter Severus? Can't find anything wrong with it?" The class collectively cringed, gasping at the snarky remark.

"Professor to you, Potter." Snape's dark eyes narrowed, his face paled considering the most appropriate punishment for the insubordination, a low clunk resonated from Harry's cauldron when he released the ladle. "I was about to have you enlighten your classmates on how you achieved the perfect Cloaking Potion," Snape paused watching the disrespectful teen flush burgundy; nonetheless, he could not allow that loose tongue to go unpunished.

"Oh…I'm…sorry Professor…" Harry stammered, completely mortified.

Snape turned away. "No, no! That will not do Mr. Potter, since you enjoy negative attention so well; I will give you more than you can possibly stand!" With that dark sediment, he promptly dismissed the remaining students after accepting their completed potions for the daily assignment.

Unfortunately, for Harry, Snape ignored him while others ducked out of the Potion Masters clutches before they got detention as well. Gritting his teeth, Harry grabbed his potion making supplies after bottling his sample, intending to leave it for the annoying Slytherin Head of House.

"You will not leave until we have discussed your detention, Mr. Potter."

Harry sank heavily into a chair, staring angrily at the other man, wondering where he had gone wrong; he did not want things between the two of them to start down this path again.

"Bring me your potion." Snape ordered.

Harry approached morosely, an odd heat making its way to the pit of his stomach, finding it difficult to look Snape in the eye.

"I'm really sorry Professor Snape; I need to manage my temper appropriately."

The pale educator accepted the potion without response, scrutinizing the colorization and potion's texture. Harry watched him enter his grade then quickly shut his classroom planner. Beneath which laid the journal Harry had sneaked a peek in the other day.

"Well Mr. Potter, what should I do with you, I can not allow you to go…" He paused tapping his thin lips with the end of his quill and then lifted dark eyes on the handsome Gryffindor. "Proceed on your current path." Snape finished, distractedly lost in the deep green eyes.

Harry fixed his face, sincerely hoping Snape would see he is apologetic for his course language and willing to make amends. Then a naughty thought occurred to the Gryffindor.

"Professor?" Harry said interrupting Snape's fantasy.

"Yes." He answered pulling himself back to the present.

"Sir, I would be willing to do…anything." Harry said slowly leaning forward with his palms on the edge of the desk. Harry felt the heat in his stomach racing up into his chest, he noticed Snape's eyes darken and narrow watching his lips. Harry did not waste the opportunity to lick his lips slowly, shortly transfixed as his instructor did the same.

"I'm sure we can work out an arrangement that will effectively express my sincerity."

Snape swallowed hard, he had only imaged this side of the teen heartthrob, and never did he expect the boy to use the same tactics he would use on some delirious third year fan girl. The idea insulted and excited him; the boy was practically throwing himself at him on a bed with black silk sheets surrounded by burning white tapers.

Harry had leaned down while Snape contemplated his offer, now he wisped hot breath over the other male's neck, pretending to be interest in a silver serpent with emerald green eyes hanging around his neck. Severus leaned back inviting Potter to get closer; he dropped his voice again in that sultry whisper.

"Anything Potter?" Snape questioned. Harry nodded wetting his lips again, his bright eyes raking over Snape's face down his chest resting on a bulge in his robes.

"Certainly, if you need anything you only need to ask for it." Harry said, bright eyes meeting the dark eyes again undressing him stealthily.

Snape reached for his journal opening the cover his eyes never leaving Harry, the sound of the dungeon door locking and another one opening startled Harry. He looked around; on the far right beside Snape's desk, soft light broke through an open door, cutting into the dim classroom.

"Go inside." Snape said, rising from his chair slowly. Harry stood up straight as well, intending to give the Potion Master room and step around him.

However, Severus had other plans for the Gryffindor and his loose lips. "Not so fast, Potter." He said, stepping in front of Harry.

Harry paused, now standing less than a foot apart he had a chance to observe how much he has grown over the years nearly as tall as the lanky Potion Master, although he still tilted his head up at the older man.

"Yes Professor, something else you needed." The corner of Harry's mouth twitched when Snape leaned closer to him, Harry parted his mouth. Judging by that lust-filled gaze, he expected a kiss from the thin lips.

Snape moved within an inch of the self-assured Gryffindor, one hand removing the dark frames from Harry's nose and placed them on his desk.

"You won't need those, for now," Snape said. His other arm snaked around Harry's waist pulling the youth firmly against his body. The Potion Master's bulge pressed into an inviting erection beneath scarlet and black. "You seem energetic as usual; perhaps I can alleviate some of that excess energy."

The green eyes focused only on moving lips, nodding in agreement and lifting his mouth to Severus.

They both moaned, the instant their mouths met Harry trembled, grinding his aching cock against Snape's thigh and pushing his mouth forward harder demanding more.

Snape was too eager as well; he pulled Harry tighter in his embrace with a hand fisted in dark hair, while the other crawled up Harry's back crushing their bodies together. With a sucking smack, he pulled his mouth off the Gryffindor breathing hard and panting in lust, still pressing his hips hard against Potter's crotch.

There was no way of backing out now, his voice trembled when he spoke again, certain he'd loose control if he did not get some distance between them immediately.

"You want to shag with me Potter?"

"Harry to you Snape." Harry hissed forcing their mouths back together pushing his hands inside Snape's dark robes, finding bare skin on the man's chiseled chest and smoothing his hand over the surface.

Snape groaned, pressed back against his desk his heart hammering, he would make the green-eye sexy object of desire pay for that.

"Damn blabbering Gryffindor!" The Potion Master spat before launching his own attack.

Snape shoved Harry hard up against the blackboard, one hand pinning the lean neck while the other fought with the scarlet robes. They both made increasingly loud sounds of desire and need, buttons popping and clothes ripping in their haste for the others naked flesh.

"Great Godric!" Harry exclaimed. Snape had backed him into his private quarters shoving Harry's half-naked form across his bed and collapsed on top of the teen hero.

The Potion Master nipped down hard on a dark nipple growling and pulling at Harry's trousers. "Don't talk about other men when you are with me, Potter!" He spat lustily.

Harry gushed something incoherent between agreement and frustration, kicking his legs attempting to extract himself from the confining material.

To Harry's displeasure, Snape ensnared his thighs impatiently grabbing narrow hips and kissing his way to the teens rigid length. The educator then promptly licked Harry's tight sacs from the base of his cock to the sensitive head, closing thin lips over the sweet and salty substance.

"Mmnn!" Snape moaned, sucking harder on his delicious student.

"Aahh! Sevvvvvvv…!" Harry thrust steadily forward, burying more of his length in the squeezing wetness, a perfect blowjob. He glanced down, groaning staring at the top of Snape's head bobbing up and down his cock, the darkened flesh erupting from between stretched thin lips. Snape's dark eyes closed, he moaned constantly sending the vibrations straight to Harry's head, pushing him closer to explosion.

What really caused the Gryffindor to fall over the edge was the sight of Snape bare shoulders, ass and legs, the man completely naked!

Harry cried out, groaning at the erotic display his finger curling and pulling the Potion Master's dark tresses firmly. His eruption over taking him, he jerked forward hard, cum splattering out the corners of Snape's mouth.

Dark eyes stared up at Harry, still sucking his erupting cock, swallowing the warm cream hungrily. Severus crawled up, the lean frame never taking his eyes off the weary spent gaze from his Gryffindor. He paused running a hand up the still damp length and nipping at a pert nipple, sucking softly.

"Oh Gods Professor, ef-fing kiss me, damn you!"

Snape smirked, circling his thumb in Harry's wet slit, the teen's erection returning quickly. "Bloody Gryffindor." He cooed, kissing Harry hard burying his tongue deep in the moaning teen.

The stealthy educator slipped his wet fingers down between the still trapped thighs. He swore heatedly he could not get his hand in deep enough.

"Take them off, don't just snog me." Harry whimpered fighting with the trapped clothing again while still pinned beneath the broader body.

"Ha, I have an idea for you, Potter." Snape sat back; giving the zipper locked pants one mighty tug. It did little good the pants now rolled down just below his knees.

"Some idea, Professor!" Harry snapped sarcastically, still trying to pull his legs free.

Snape hissed, grabbing Harry's shoulder and thrusting him over on his confined knees. "You are going to learn to mind your mouth Potter!"

Harry splayed hands sank in dark silk pillows, then Snape shoved him forward, causing Harry to grab the headboard, his face pressed against its hard flat surface. He had no time to admire the gothic woodcarvings before a slippery digit invaded his ass, probing in as deep as it could reach.

"Ahha ha…haha... Sevvvv…." Harry called. Again, the older man had also taken hold of his hard cock stroking his lightly, teasing his sensitive opening, pumping him wonderfully.

Snape leaned over Harry's shoulder nipping his ear and whispering nasty, erotic declarations that had the Gryffindor lifting his ass higher despite his awkward position, two fingers curling bring him to the brink.

The Potion Master pulled out his continually wet fingers, muttering his lubrication spell while stroking his length two or three times and then easing in Harry's ass with little effort. Harry was close to eruption thanks to the esteemed educator.

"Ho, sweet Salazar!" Snape growled, pausing in his deep-seated position inside the green-eyed teen. Harry's body held him spasmodically. Severus closed his eyes, giving into his impending elation, and the euphoric plateau of eternity that is Harry Potter. He swallowed hard, trying to master the consuming pleasure.

Harry breathed heavily; the feeling of Snape's bare pelvis plastered against his ass was impossibly pleasurable. Everything Harry knew about anal sex was supposed to be painful; if anything sexual was gratifying it was not this.

A penis deep inside his tight entrance was not supposed to feel this good! He was definitely not suppose to want more; to crave that big cock pulling out and pushing deeper inside, harder and faster.

Whomping Willow! Snape felt fantastic! With an almighty gush, he let his sexual partner know to fu*k him royally!

"Harder! Yes, faster, more, more! Yess! Oh Gods! Yes Sevvvv! Oh, Gaa! Naaaa!" Harry wailed. He held the wooden framing white knuckled his sweaty back arching, pushing his ass back toward each of Snape's powerful thrust.

The sound of wet bodies slapping powerfully against each other resonated about Snape's small living quarters. Harry's voice echoed along with Snape's passionate groans and breathy panting. Finally, the Potion Master curved a hand over Harry's mouth halting his exalting voice.

"Shhhhh!" He hissed in the Gryffindor's ear, too late Harry wailed into his palm, ejaculating all over the bedding, his ass clenching around Snape's cock. Snape followed biting down on Harry's shoulder hard.

Harry slowly released the headboard. He sank down into the bed, not concerned with the dick still in his ass, or the large body still lying over him. His body felt like an uncoiled spring, relaxed, sated and so fu*king fulfilled. All Harry could do was grin when soft lips kiss his jaw, shoulder, and then neck before claiming his mouth.

Snape pulled Harry over until he lay on his back; he used one large foot finally freeing the Gryffindor from the knotted fabric, kicking his pants aside, and then locked lips with the little hero.

"You called me Sev..."

"You caught that?" Harry smirked, the older man now kissing his face softly. "You are observant."

Snape leaned on one elbow staring in the bright green eyes, and then with a wave of his hand summoned his discarded journal. It swooshed from under his boxers into his open palm; he laid the book on Harry's chest reading.

"'The teen felt getting snarky with his Professor would land him in a detention he wouldn't soon forget…" Snape quirked an eyebrow at Harry, who grinned in return but said nothing. Clearing his throat, he continued. "…His vocal accolades were to be envied by the loudest banshee in all of London...'"

"Wow, that is ironic, don't you think?" Harry smiled wondering how long a detention he would have with the strict disciplinarian.

Severus smile melted away, it had taken him years to get this far with the teen magic be dammed if he would allow this opportunity to slip through his grasp.

"Mr. Potter, we need to work on that mouth of yours…" Harry pulled the Potion Master down in an intense kiss pushing his tongue deep in the older male's mouth before releasing him breathily.

"If you're giving the lesson, then I will pay attention Sev."

"I see we are making progress, bloody Gryffindor." Snape added, shoving his journal aside and climbing on top of Harry.

~END~

_A.N. This was one of the gift fictions I did as a Christmas wish. =) I hope you all enjoy. My fav pairing in HP is to see Snape happy XD! I got another I'll try to update the weekend, yes, SS/HP x) Thanks for reading.._


End file.
